¿Quién fue?
by Pandora Hibiki
Summary: Hinata la está pasando mal y no piensa contarlo.


Hola de nuevo por aqui con una nueva historia sasuhina un poco extraña espero que les guste.

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los hago sufrir un poquitin. :3

Una hermosa luna llena se observa desde mi ventana, miro mi cama y también la puedo ver a ella dormir tranquilamente.

Por fin está tranquila, segura a mi lado.

Han pasado dos años desde que se separo de Naruto, su matrimonio era una farsa así como el mío con Sakura. Nunca hubo amor solo nos unía Sarada, infinidad de veces me reclamo por no ser un esposo amoroso, por ser un total desobligado y como negarlo si fue lo único que buscaba, estar lejos de ella, lejos de aquí, al final decidimos separarnos pedí la custodia total de Sarada la cual me dio sin problemas, se que ama a su hija pues cada fin de semana siempre sale con ella no como una madre si no como su amiga.

Ella ha decidido rehacer su vida junto a alguien más, ambos seguimos caminos muy diferentes, desde que nos sepramos pude ver que ella maduro bastante en mi ausencia.

-Sasuke- me acerqué a su llamado la ayudaba a pararse a sus 9 meses de embarazo le costaba ya caminar, la acompañe hasta el baño encendiendo la luz.

-Gracias siempre eres tan amable- la espere afuera.

-Sasuke se me rompió la fuente- eso me sorprendió me cambié rápido de ropa buscando todas las cosas necesarias salimos rumbo al hospital.

Durante el trayecto se le veía el dolor en su rostro. Al llegar nos recibió Sakura preguntando cada cuento venían las contracciones.

-Cada 5 minutos sakura-san- llévenla a la sala de partos este bebé nace hoy- la veo alejarse con dos enfermeras, Sakura se queda solo un momento.

-Estas listo sasuke- Pereciera que fue ayer cuando nos diste los resultados fue algo que jamás olvidare- Lo entiendo ella sufrió mucho, mas nunca te rendiste, quierelos mucho Sasuke sabes que ella lo necesita, as cambiado mucho a su lado algo que nunca pude lograr en ti, tal vez mi carácter o mis niñerias, todo pasa por algo, ánimo sasuke- dedicandome una leve sonrisa se retira a la sala de partos.

Me encuentro retrancado en la pared recordando aquello que Sakura me menciono.

Salto en el tiempo.

-Te encuentras bien Hinata has estado muy mal estos últimos días ¿te parece si vamos al doctor?

-No quiero ir me da miedo- Me decia desde adentro del sanitario.

\--Te entiendo pero es necesario saber si algo no está bien con tu recuperación-Termine convenciendola.

Al llegar al hospital Sakura nos atiendio

-Hola Hinata, hola Sasuke.-

\- sakura-san- Nunca me quitarás los honoríficos verdad- riendo un poco se dispuso a atendernos

\- Y bien ¿que es lo que pasa?-

Ninguno de los dos contestaba no sabíamos cómo decirlo al ver nuestro silencio sakura me pidió que saliera. Me estaba levantando pero Hinata tomo mi mano y hablo.

-Quiero una prueba de embarazo-

-¿Qué?- Hinata acaso…Sasuke sal por favor- la mirada se le ensombreció sin decir nada salî.

La plática duro más de lo que me hubiera gustado, al salir a Hinata la vi más pálida, triste no me dijo nada solo se sentó a esperar los resultados y yo una explicación.

-Sasuke puedes pasar un momento-mire un instante a Hinata estaba pensativa algo no estaba bien, entre sin demora.

-Toma asiento por favor-que está pasando aquí Sakura solo dilo acaso el bebé no es mío- fue lo unico que se me ocurrio.

\- ¡siéntate Sasuke! esto es algo delicado tal vez ella no te lo ha dicho por… bueno no sé porque no te lo a dicho. Dime ¿sabes bien lo que le pasó a ella?

-Solo un poco no ha querido decirme todo- Solo me encoji de hombros.

-Es logico creo que pasará algo de tiempo para que te lo diga, Sasuke ella piensa que te falló-

-¿Que me falló? Sakura esto me está cabreando tu lo sabes y me lo vas a decir-

-Tranquilízate quieres, eso es lo que intento hacer, pero no sé por dónde empezar-

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos algo en el parto estaba mal Sakura salió llena de sangre.

-Sasuke necesito que entres no está respondiendo, rápido- al entrar la vi medio dormida tome su mano y comencé a hablarle no daba señales hasta que apretó mi mano no me miraba pero sabía que me escuchaba.

-Hinata mi amor debes ser fuerte esto no es tu culpa y mucho menos me fallaste-le decia al oido y apretaba su mano no quería perderla si en algo tenía razón Sakura era que ella me había hecho cambiar.

-Hinata, Sakura me lo aclaro todo y créeme que no me importa que este bebé no sea mío lo voy a querer como si lo fuese así como tú has amado a mi sarada. Sé que seremos felices juntos- apretando mi mano cobraba la conciencia lentamente

-Gracias Sasuke, te amo- y yo a ti Hinata- le di un fugaz beso en los labios ella me sonrió levemente.

Lograron controlar el sangrado y su presión sanguínea se regulo, se durmio y fue trasladado a un cuarto, yo pedí que me dejaran ver al bebé. Se me informo que gozaba de una salud excelente pero solo se me permitió verlo desde el cristal donde se encontraban otros bebés igual recién nacidos.

Lo miraba desde el cristal con su cabello azulado y tan blanco como su madre. -sabes no pregunte si eras niño o niña.

Salto en el tiempo.

-Cuando fue traída no estaba consiente estaba casi al borde de la muerte tenía dos costillas muy dañadas, el rostro lleno de golpes también su cuerpo no entendía como pudieron hacerle eso. Procedí a realizar distintas pruebas para saber su estado realmente y una de ellas me preocupo ya que presentaba indicios de violación y al revisar había líquido seminal- estaba en tal shock acaso había oído bien ella fue…

\- Sakura… dime qué no es verdad lo que me estás diciendo… quien fue para matarlo como el perro que es -gritaba como un loco.

-¡No Sasuke! así que controlarte o tendré que controlarte si ella no te lo ha dicho aún, yo no tengo porque-

Entonces mi paciencia llego al límite la jale de la mano y la acerqué a mi– me dirás ahora mismo quien es-pude notar temor en su mirada.

-¡No lo se!-entonces la solté- ¡No hay registros no tenemos nada crees que acaso no he buscado es mi amiga y cuida de mi hija ¿acaso no eres consciente de eso!?, Sasuke necesitas calmarte.-

\- Tengo que hablar con ella.-No es su culpa tenlo presente cuando hables con ello, ya tiene bastante con lo que le paso- me decia preocupada.

Al salir seguía sentada y me dijo con una voz quebrada-Si sale positivo no lo voy a tener- sus palabras me sorprendieron no sabía que decirle paso cerca de media hora estando ahí parado sin decir o hacer nada.

-Pasen por favor los resultados están listos- me moví por inercia al igual que ella, entramos y nos sentamos.

\- Hinata… es positivo, estás embarazada y tienes 3 meses de gestación- seguía sin decir nada escuché como comenzó a llorar, entre lágrimas decía que no lo tendría y que procediera para la interrupción, definitivamente no lo podía permitir no si había la mínima posibilidad de que fuera mío.

-Espera Sakura necesito hablar con ella. -Entiendo saldré un momento-

-Hinata mírame y dime hay alguna probabilidad de que sea mío- solo entonces levantó su rostro y calmó un poco su llanto.

\- ¿Qué? Pero que dices después del incidente ya no hubo intimidad entre nosotros- lo sé pero antes del ataque si la hubo y mucha además estábamos planeando terner un bebé así que dejamos de cuidarnos- bueno si tienes razón, no lo sé Sasuke y si no resulta tuyo me odiaras-

\- Dime quien fue y entonces tendré a quien odiar Hinata es un tema muy complicado y no podré resolverlo a menos que me des pistas soy tu pareja necesitamos tenernos confianza, Sakura dice que no hay registros de ese sujeto.

-Sasuke yo…-

-Bueno que decidieron- ambos nos miramos y entonces yo hable.

-Seguiremos con el embarazo- Sakura asintió y dio instrucciones a Hinata para sus chequeos mensuales. No volvimos a tocar el tema ya que ella se sumió en una depresión peligrosa de la cual costo salir.

Mirando por el cristal lo veo moverse.

Hoy estás aquí durmiendo, tu mamá en la otra habitación al igual que tú durmiendo, no importa si eres mío o no te voy a proteger siempre..

fin

Que feo lo que le paso a Hinnata o mas bien que le paso? que opinan quien creen que sea el padre sasuke o el misterioso aquel.

¿Quien quiere el relato de hinata? solo la escribire si la piden, nos leemos en la próxima. :3


End file.
